Ncis: Doubles
by Lycanboy666Lucifergirl164
Summary: McGee's and Ziva's life will never be the same when his secret is revealed in the form of his twin brother 'Davis' who has much less humanity in him than his brother, why has McGee kept this secret? Why does McGee get sick around Davis? how far will Ziva go for him?... join Gibbs and the team on an adventure to save their favourite geek. (language, violence and possible sex)
1. Chapter 1

Ncis: Double's

(Enjoy the beginning of this McGiva story)

Brothers:

The clouds roared among the streets of Washington D.C as the rain fell heavily, Gibbs and the team were in the bullpen, Tony was talking about his date as usual and McGee with Ziva was rolling their eyes at his antics, McGee had never been one for sharing, in fact he like to keep all his emotions bottled up like during the Kate investigation after Ari had killed her.

McGee only ever had one secret, and it was one he was willing to take to the grave, in the past he was seen as the bright side of himself but he had also seen the darkest side, the unforgiving side of himself and that was something nobody wanted around.

Sarah was terrified of his darker side and McGee did everything he could to keep it away… until now.

Tony went down to the main entrance where security was dealing with a terrified female, McGee and Ziva chuckled as they teased him about his last date and Tony grumbled in reply as the elevator doors closed on him.

"Hey Ziva" McGee said looking slightly nervous, his feelings for her had risen since he first met her but he could never act on it since her and Tony constantly flirted with each over.

"Yes McGee" she looked to him with a gentle smile.

"I was wondering…" he gulped as he tried to get the words out but couldn't.

"What is it McGee?" she waited patiently for him to speak, she hoped he would ask her out, her feelings built since they first met, Tony was just harmless teasing… McGee was the one for her.

"Probie" Tony ran from the elevator looking slightly worried.

"Tony… what's up?" McGee asked looking curiously.

Tim!" the familiar sound of his sister Sarah scream filled the room causing him to jump as she ran into his arms shaking and trembling.

"What's wrong Sarah?" he had only seen her like this once, he was now internally pleading that it was not the case.

"He… He… He" she stuttered before fainting into his arms, McGee held her looking worried as Gibbs crouched down next to her as Ziva and Tony gathered round, not seeing the new visitor that had arrived.

McGee was checking Sarah for injuries "What was that about?" Ziva asked.

A familiar voice sent a shiver down McGee's spine as fear, Horror and anger rose deep inside him "I believe that would be me" it was a man's voice and slowly they all turned to the owner.

"Hello Brother" The man was McGee's height, a little more muscular and longer hair, they were identical, Twins maybe but the only thing that separated McGee from this man was that the stranger had a large scar from the left side of his head to his chin.

"Davis!" McGee spat in complete anger.

"Aww is that how you treat your brother?" Davis was grinning, Gibbs, Tony and Ziva backed up in complete shock, and even Gibbs was surprised but didn't show it as they watched McGee draw his SIG from his holster and aimed it straight at Davis head, Davis grinned brighter "Go on… Do it!" he taunted.

McGee was having an internal debate wherever or not to pull the damn trigger but instead he lowered his gun "Get out of here Davis!" he ordered with his SIG clutched firmly in his hands.

"See you around… Give my love to Sarah!" Davis headed to the elevator and gave one last wave before leaving.

McGee had become paler during Davis visit and soon as he left McGee collapsed against his desk, his SIG left his hand and fell onto the ground as he clutched his desk to keep himself level… Ziva noticed blood beginning to drip from his nose but he wiped it away before kneeling at his sister's side.

"Trust you to faint" he shook her until she woke.

"Tim" she hugged him when she saw how week we was.

"We got to get away from here" she pleaded but McGee shook his head.

"I won't run" he replied sternly as she helped him to his desk, Gibbs and the team made sure that Davis can't get back in… this needed to be talked about.

"Tim Please" his sister pleaded once again to make him see sense.

"I said NO!" he warned louder before leaning his back in his chair to regain his strength… slowly he was regaining his strength and his pale skin was returning to normal.

Ziva, Gibb and Tony had some serious questions for McGee to answer but decided it was best for him to wait for him to fully regain his strength.

This was going very to be interesting.

(Please enjoy)

Lycanboy 666


	2. Explanations

(Chapter 2 is now up and running)

Explanations:

McGee had regained his full strength after an hour since his brother's visit, Sarah had insisted on staying at Ncis, Gibbs, Tony and Ziva were waiting for an explanation for McGee's brother existence since it was not in his file, they all knew that McGee had a strained relation to his father while he hardly spoke about his family.

Ziva was positively more curious about everything but mainly she was worried about McGee's reaction to his brother's presence, director Vance had contacted the team and told them to form up in the conference room with McGee's sister, McGee knew what was coming and was ready for the questions… although it was going to be one hell of a long story.

"Special Agent McGee" Director Vance greeted pointing to the chair at the end of the desk next to where Sarah was sitting.

"I take it you all want to know" McGee said knowingly.

They all nodded in reply while McGee took a deep breath.

Sarah could tell he was nervous as hell so she decided to start him off "It all began when our mother was pregnant with Timothy…" their parents explained the story to her after their first encounter with Davis "Before Timothy began to develop into physical form, his genetic DNA make up began to break apart, The doctors had watched closely as soon there were 2 embryos inside our mother" Tony scratched his head "Twins?" McGee shook his head "No… where both the same guy but one of us is a genetic defect" his voice low.

"Why did McGee get sick around Davis" Ziva asked concerned.

"I don't know… When were kids whenever we got too close I would fall into a coma. The scar is a sign that tells us apart, he was born with it" McGee gulped "His brain is also… scarred, he's dangerous" he closed his eyes still feeling the effects of what happened the last time.

"McGee" Gibbs said curiously as he watched the young agent.

"Hmm" he looked at them all and sighed sadly before standing and heading to the door "Permission to take the rest of the day off?" he whispered "I need to time" Director Vance nodded in reply "Take the day off" Sarah got up but he stopped her "go to our parents place… you'll be safe" he told her before leaving them all behind.

Ziva and Tony sat at their desks thinking about McGee's situation, Abby had found out from them when she had gotten back from her conference on forensic evidence and she was feeling worried about McGee.

Ducky had heard the news too and did some research on the genetic split that caused this but could find no explanation on it so far, McGee drove home then went for a walk around the streets as the rain pounded him hard as the thunder became louder ringing in his ears.

His mind went back over the days that past throughout his life, the thing that hit him the most was Kate's death and more importantly Ziva David, his feelings for her was growing non-stop.

He prided himself on not sharing his personal life with anyone, he preferred to keep secrets for the protection of the ones he loves, and this secret was no different to him except he couldn't deal with it on his own this time unlike the last time, this time he had something to lose as well as something to fight for… Gibbs, Tony, Abby, Ducky, Palmer but mainly Ziva was the one he was willing to fight for.

Davis was standing on a nearby corner watching McGee with a wide grin "Oh brother… this time, it'll be your end" he said to the wind.

(Chapter 3: Sudden Change- coming soon)

Lycanboy666


	3. Sudden Change

(Hoping for next few chapters to be posted later today)

Sudden Change:

Ziva and Tony were sat at their desks while Gibbs was talking to Ducky about the situation with McGee and his brother, they had never faced a situation like this before this before and they hoped it was going to be the last time.

McGee came bouncing in with a happy smile on his face "Good morning Ziva" he greeted with a grin and her eyes widened as he passed a single Rose and coffee to her, she was surprised as hell "Uh Hi McGee" she replied and he turned to Tony "Hey Tony" he greeted with the same grin on his face as he passed the senior agent his coffee causing him to look to Ziva who shrugged in not knowing what brought this behaviour on.

McGee looked at the computer screens and his grin faded "Uh computers" he turned from them as Gibbs walked back into the bullpen "Hey Boss" he jumped from his seat to hand Gibbs his coffee and Gibbs nodded in reply as he went to his desk "Grab your gear" he ordered.

"Where to Boss?" Tony and McGee asked at the same time and McGee shrunk back holding his hands up "Uh sorry" he motioned to Tony to go ahead.

"Where to?" Tony asked feeling slightly uneasy with this new McGee in light of the new events with McGee's brother roaming the streets.

Gibbs picked up his gun and holster "Bethesda Naval Hospital" he went ahead with his coffee "Nice coffee McGee" McGee grinned and followed the other, Ziva was feeling very uneasy with this new side to McGee.

Tony's gut was on high against McGee but he ignored it thinking it was nervous energy from his brother roaming the streets of Washington.

Ducky found the Doctor who worked on McGee's genetic split and had found some answers so he went to Director Vance to talk.

"You wanted to see me Dr Mallard" Vance hung up his phone as the older gentleman entered his office.

"I have some new information on McGee's genetic Split" he took up a seat.

"Ok" Vance motioned for Ducky to continue.

"According to the records… McGee's and Davis are one pregnancy, both are the same person essentially but their Embryos were split into 2…" Vance cut him off "Ducky… we already know that part" Duck held up his hands to continue "Yeah, McGee and Davis's mind are link, meaning Davis has access to McGee's mind"

"Do we know which of them is the defect?" Ducky shrugged "The doctor said that since McGee gets week around Davis… then it's probably him"

2 Hours later:

Gibbs was talking to Ducky while Ziva and Tony were with McGee at their desks, McGee was listening happily to Tony's ramblings about his date and his favourite movies… Ziva's guts were on high alert around McGee, she had no idea why but for some reason this McGee was acting strange, he was laughing along with Tony and cracking tasteless jokes about Tony's dates.

Gibbs knew why… he knew from the beginning since McGee arrived at work but didn't want to say anything unless he was positive, Ducky had now given him the answer.

Gibbs barrelled his way into the bullpen much to the surprise of Tony as he grabbed McGee by the neck and pinned him against the window.

"Where is he?" Gibbs growled out.

"Who?" McGee tried his best to act innocently.

"Tony… hold him" Tony gripped McGee tight.

"Ziva… water and tower" Ziva grabbed her water bottle and her towel she had brought from the gym, her heart was pounding in her chest.

McGee struggled against Tony's grasp but he couldn't budge "This is a mistake" he roared out.

Gibbs wet the towel and began to wipe at his face hard with the towel covering his face, McGee was struggling hard as Gibbs wiped roughly at his face with the wet towel, once he stopped he began to peel back the towel slowly revealing that same scar that Davis was born with, Ziva gasped in shock as her heart pounded in her chest, Tony was trying to hold his anger back but was failing rapidly, Gibbs glared at Davis and looked to Tony "Take him to interrogation" he order and Ziva pulled Gibbs to the side "Permission to go first?" she asked and he shook his head "don't worry, you'll get your turn" he grinned.

3 interrogations for this guy, Ziva was going to be the worst.

(hoping to post soon)

Lycanboy666


	4. Interrogations

(Please enjoy)

Interrogations:

Gibbs was first and Davis had talked to him about his brother but never revealed what happened to him, Tony was next and Davis was talking nonsense, from the observation room Ziva was getting angry and annoyed as she listened to him talk about nothing, Soon it was her turn and she grinned… she was determined.

Ziva entered the room and took her place at the table, Davis looked her over her slowly "Ah Ziva" he grinned.

"Whoever do you mean?" he asked all too innocently.

"No playing games now… tell me!" she growled threatening.

"Mm feisty… I can see why my brother loves you" he teased Ziva's heart began to ache as her anger reached boiling point.

"WHERE IS HE!" she screamed slamming her palms down onto the table.

Davis fell silent as he leaned back in his seat folding his arms, Ziva decided to leave before she murdered him, she stood up from the table and headed to the door, Davis was grinning as she left, Sarah was watching then turned to Gibbs "May I?" she asked and he nodded.

Sarah entered the interrogation room.

"Davis" she said nervously.

"Dear sister" he stood and went to hug her causing her to jump back from him so he was out of reach.

"Don't touch me" she growled out.

"Ah you wound me" he replied sarcastically.

"Why not… you wounded us all every time" Sarah's reply was cold and pained

"How's the scar" He sat in the seat watching her.

"Still burns" she became saddened.

"Ha-ha good" Davis replied.

"Where is my brother?" she asked.

"Why should I tell you?" Davis growled "you all turned your back on me since I was born"

"That is not what happened" Sarah glared at him.

"Like hell!" he roared "You all sent me away"

"Because you were killing him!" she shrieked.

"One must die, one must live" He shrugged "I intend to keep on living"

Sarah looked away "Davis… we tried hard to get you to change" she whispered "Timmy gave you many 2nd chances and yet you turned them away and for what… so you can kill him to be stronger" She finished trying to reason with him.

"All my life, I was treated like a monster because of Tim… The doctors tested us to no end and here we stand…" he spread his arms in victory "I'm victorious" he grinned.

"What are you talking about?" She was worried as his eyes began to glow.

Tony and Ziva backed away as Gibbs watched in horror as he realised what was happening, he had not been one for prayers but now was the time 'Shannon, Kelly… Help him' he thought to himself

Sarah was crying "NO!" Davis had drained him, McGee was out of the game.

Ziva tried her best to hold back the tears but was failing miserably.

McGee:

Ugh' he thought to himself, Davis had ambushed him that night and now here he was trying his hardest to stay away, Davis was somehow using their mind link to drain him of energy, he couldn't hold out for long as his mind went too Ziva and how his feelings grew, it gave him hope and strength but soon he was running on empty.

The world around him was dark and damp, the sound of dripping echoed around him, the room was rocking back and forth, McGee realised he was probably on a decommissioned ship… oh the irony with him being a naval cop.

McGee slowly felt the world become darker and he fell into silence and into a light room, the sound of a child giggling echoed in the now bright light room.

Kelly… come here" a woman's soft voice came from behind him and soon he came face to face with 2 distant figures, a young woman with a Child… McGee smiled at the sight as they turned to him.

"Timothy McGee" the young woman greeted with a smile and a nod of his head.

"You're…" he pointed to both her and the child buy her side "It can't be" he chuckled.

"Jethro asked us to help you" Shannon smiled taking McGee's hands.

"You work with Daddy" Kelly said knowingly.

McGee nodded his head "Yeah" he chuckled to himself "wow… Gibbs never talk about his family"

"He wouldn't be Gibbs if he did" she laughed as they walked together with Kelly running ahead of them.

"Davis has successfully drained you" Shannon said confirming McGee's suspicions.

"So… I'm dead" he said in return sadly.

"Not yet… more like in between" she shrugged.

"What do I do?" he asked hopefully.

"You must believe the truth" a bench appeared before them and they sat as Kelly drew.

"What truth?" McGee asked.

"That is for you to decide" she replied as they watched the scene before them change… Ziva and Tony were laughing with the others, Gibbs was himself as usual.

"Mr McGee" Kelly called his attention and handed him a piece of paper, on it was him and Ziva with children written on it "thank you Kelly" he said as he looked over the paper.

It's you time McGee… you can fight, or let Davis win… the choice is yours.

They left him in the bright room and a drawing in his hands.

His choice was…

(Hope you enjoyed)

Lycanbooy666


	5. confrontations

(Thank you for the reviews… please continue to read, enjoy and review)

Confrontation:

McGee:

McGee sat in that bright room for hours, he was still hanging between life and death with the picture that Kelly had drawn for him, he had realised the truth and decided it was time for one last chat, closing his eyes he called out.

Davis:

Davis was sat in the interrogation room for hours as he felt more alive than ever before, he had fully drained McGee of every ounce of energy s, until he felt the familiar calling in his head.

McGee:

McGee waited a few seconds before the familiar sight of Davis.

"Hello Brother" Davis smirked.

"Davis" McGee nodded in reply as they sat on the bench.

"Well Tim… I guess it's over" Davis elbowed him.

"You have not won yet" McGee was determined.

Davis scoffed as he watched the view change from the ocean to the orange sunlight.

"Davis… this needs to stop" McGee and Davis nodded in agreement.

"Then give in" Davis demanded.

"I know you're angry" McGee looked at Davis with a sympathetic smile.

"You have no idea how angry I am" Davis growled out.

"You forget that I was experimented on too" McGee was getting angrier.

Davis stood and walked around, soon the bright room shifted to the streets of Washington.

Hundreds of pedestrians passed them by.

"Look at these people" Davis growled "So happy"

McGee left the bench and it faded, the thunder and rain roared and poured down onto them both.

"If you want to fight Brother, then bring it!" Davis roared but was unprepared for McGee's powerful punch which sent him spiralling into the café.

McGee and Davis were on equal ground in this world but in the real world, McGee was weaker, Davis got back to his feet and sped his body into McGee's sending them spiralling through the opposite building, Glass shattered as the shocks from their strikes, both Davis and McGee had control over link between minds and this world was the bridge, Unknown to Davis this was what McGee wanted, the bridge needed to be gone in order to sever the connection and this fight was the only way, McGee jumped high then came back slamming into Davis into the ground leaving a crater as they battled hard, McGee had practiced after Shannon and Kelly told him how to leave, he had to accept the truth and he did, both of them were the result of a dysfunctional birth, they were both defects, they were the shadows of that day, now it was time for it to end.

The crater in this world was the final split in the link and soon the 2 were thrown to either side of the crater, Davis was freaked out and McGee was grinning.

"Game over Davis!" McGee yelled.

"You son of a bitch!" Davis yelled in reply as he tried to fly at McGee but an invisible force sent him back, McGee was feeling stronger than ever before, his eyes became brighter and his heart was beating stronger, Both of them was thrown out of the world and back into reality.

Davis woke up in interrogation and was very angry "DAMN YOU TIM!" he roared while McGee was still stuck inside the same dark room, the door was bolted on the outside, he began to hope that Gibbs or Ziva would find him soon, or Davis; McGee wanted one last round with his darker side.

Tony, Gibbs and Ziva decided to interrogate him at the same time, all 3 of them against Davis, this should be fun.

(Enjoy)

Lycanboy666


End file.
